


Another Piece of the Puzzle

by underthenorthstar



Category: Black Clover, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Anime: Black Clover, Babies, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Parenthood, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yami and Charlotte become parents, black clover - Freeform, who else wants to see yami sukehiro with a baby, yamichar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: “You can’t be serious. You want to name her after your sword?”He grins, his trademark cigarette bouncing with the movement. “Why not? Nothing’s more badass than being named after a deadly weapon.”
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> So I had another baby a few months ago and I guess I was feeling the need for baby fluff with my OTP. Also the idea of Yami with a baby just makes my ovaries explode with joy. 
> 
> TW: swearing, mentions of pregnancy and birth (if that’s a trigger for you)

“Why’s it so red?”

She rolls her eyes, the tiny movement feeling overwhelmingly exhausting. “That’s just how they come out. And she’s your daughter, not an ‘it’, you moron.”

The being in question gives a quiet little grunt, as if agreeing. Yami chuckles quietly. 

“Already siding with your mother, I see,” he says, shifting the tiny bundle in his arms. She feels her heart swell at the sight; Yami Sukehiro, the rough, uncouth, take no shit Magic Knight Captain, cradling a baby with the utmost delicacy. Not just any baby: their baby. 

Holy shit, she is a mother. Even though she’d went through nine months of carrying her, and then unimaginable hours of labour, she still can’t quite wrap her head around it. She’d always had a constant sliver of anxiety and fear ever since she’d found out she was with child. She didn’t know anything about being a mother, what if she was terrible at it? 

Surprisingly, Yami had been very level headed and reassuring throughout the whole thing. “It’s normal to be scared. Hell, I’m terrified. But after all the shit we’ve seen and done, a baby can’t be that hard.” 

(Except for the labour. He’d been a hot mess for that. She hadn’t known whether to laugh, cry or punch him in his stupid face when he’d shouted “Surpass your limits Charlotte! Surpass them right now!” during a particularly rough contraction.)

Well, whatever came their way, they’d figure it out. To think there was a time she could barely hold it together in his presence, and now she is watching him with their child.

“She still needs a name, you know,” she says, reaching out to stroke the dark downy hair that covers their daughter’s head. “Are you sure you don’t want to give her a name from your home country?”

He shakes his head. “Nah, she’s already gonna have my last name, that’s a good enough connection to the past for me. Besides, this is my home now.”

He says it casually, but his eyes meet hers with a softness that takes her breath away. He doesn’t mean the Clover Kingdom. He means here with her, with their daughter. Tears pool in her eyes, and she hastens to blink them away. Was he trying to kill her today? Her heart was going to burst if it was filled with any more happiness. “Do you have any ideas then?”

He hums in thought. “She needs a badass name. She’s got two super badass parents, after all.” His brow furrows for a moment, then his eyes light up. 

“Katana!” He shouts, and the little bundle in his arms wakes with a cry at the noise. He quickly rocks it with a few shushing noises, and the sound subsides. She’s vaguely impressed by how good he is at that already. 

“You can’t be serious. You want to name her after your sword?”

He grins, his trademark cigarette bouncing with the movement. “Why not? Nothing’s more badass than being named after a deadly weapon.”

Her mouth drops open. He is serious, that asshole! She crosses her arms. “We are not naming our baby after your stupid sword!”

“It’s not stupid!” He says defensively. “She’s gonna grow up to be an ass kicking tough gal with a ton of strong magic, it’s a perfect name. Better than some wishy washy royal name that the King of Hard Noses would pick for his kid or something.”

He softens his face into a puppy dog pleading look, the kind she once thought she’d never see on his face (but was surprisingly common these days, he knows it usually makes her cave). “Come on, Prickly Queen. You can even call her Kat for short.” 

Kat Sukehiro. It doesn’t sound half bad. 

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Awww come on, Charlotte.”

She stares into his begging face, so stupid and so damn good looking. She sighs, feeling her resolve crumble into dust. It really isn’t a bad name. Damn this man and his effect on her! She’d give him the bloody moon if he asked her. 

“Alright, fine. But everyone is going call her Kat, not Katana, understood?”

He grins that stupid shit-eating grin she’s grown begrudgingly fond of. “Your wish is my command, Prickly Queen.”

She lets out a “hmmmmph,” crossing her arms. “It better be.”

He laughs at her, and adjusts the newly named Kat so he can lean in and press his lips to hers. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs into their kiss, and she knows he doesn’t just mean the name. The tears are back; it should be her thanking him. For breaking her stupid curse. For respecting her. For encouraging her strength. For loving her with a fierceness that can’t be rivalled. For making this perfect creation with her. 

She kisses him harder, words stuck in her throat, and she knows he understands. 

Feet pound down the hallway. Voices yell. The door to her room shakes as multiple fists knock in unison. 

“Mister Yami!!! Where’s the little brat??”

True to Black Bull fashion, his unruly squad interrupts their moment by trying to break down her door. 

“I told you not to come up till I said so, you dumbasses!” Yami growls, pulling away from her. “We’re having a damn family moment here!”

“Sorry Sir! Sorry Captain Charlotte!”

“I’ll kill you, you idiots!”

She laughs, wiping away the lone tear that managed to wend its way down her cheek. “It’s alright. They’re your family too. Let them meet their new little sister.”

“Tch,” Yami sighs, but she can hear the fondness in his voice. “Alright, idiots. Come in and see her then. But no touching! And don’t crowd me, dammit!”

They don’t listen of course. They’re in the door and immediately crushing around him, shouting and cooing compliments. They are a million times more rowdy than her Knights will be when they visit later, but she can’t bring herself to be upset. Little Kat is only hours old yet already surrounded by so much love.

“I said don’t crowd me, morons!”

“Sorry sir!”

She smiles at the scene. Her already full heart is spilling over in a fountain of boundless happiness. Yami meets her gaze above the sea of bobbing heads, face stoic but his eyes betray him. He’s deliriously happy too; they’re fulfilling a dream that once danced far out of reach. Magic Knights, Squad captains, lovers, parents. An eccentric blended family tied by bonds far greater than blood. Each a piece added to the intricate and beautiful puzzle of their shared lives. 

It is not complete. It won’t be until they depart for whatever lies beyond. But it will be a joy to build it, to interlock each piece. Even the ones painted with hardships and sorrow; she will place them will strong hands, for she knows brighter ones will come. 

And the final picture, she thinks as watches Yami proudly show off their daughter, will be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that baby gonna be hella spoiled.


End file.
